


Marshmallow, Bicycle, Rose

by That Little Quiet Mollcroft Geek (shnuffeluv)



Series: "Prompt But Slow"'s [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Other, sorry guys it had to be done, there was too much smut and fluff, too little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/That%20Little%20Quiet%20Mollcroft%20Geek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm a terrible human being for this. You'll see why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marshmallow, Bicycle, Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [JohnlockInferno (Frakme)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frakme/pseuds/JohnlockInferno) in the [PromptButSlow](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PromptButSlow) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Marshmallows, bicycle, rose

“What do you think that cloud looks like?” Molly asked Mycroft.

“A marshmallow,” he replied simply.

Molly elbowed him. “You say that every time!”

“Well it’s hardly my fault I’m hungry!” he whined.

“I told you we’d take bicycles here. What, did you think that you’d miraculously stay full after an hour-long ride?”

Mycroft sighed and looked over at Molly. Something had been bothering him earlier, but for the life of him he couldn’t remember what. She caught him staring at her and grinned. “What?”

“You know I love you, right?”

“Well I should hope so. That’s the reason we got married, after all.”

He laughed and laid back down. “That cloud looks like a rose,” he pointed.

“I think it looks more like two squirrels fighting over a nut,” Molly giggled.

“Shut up, it’s a rose, okay?”

“Okay, okay! It’s a rose.”

Mycroft slipped his hand through Molly’s and started to doze. He thought he could stay like this forever…

* * *

Mycroft woke with a start, looking around to see that he was in his bedroom. His eyes filled with tears. He always hated nights like this, he mused as he ran a hand over a wedding photo of him and Molly that had started to fade. They only further emphasized the fact that Molly was gone from him forever, taken in a horrible accident years ago. Mycroft rubbed what was left of his left leg as the phantom pain started coming back to him from where he had been hurt and had somehow pulled through on the operating table after losing almost a pint and a half of blood. He pulled the covers over his head and tried to fall back asleep quickly, before his mind could dwell on things he’d rather not remember.

He wasn’t sure how much longer he could go on like this.


End file.
